


В небе

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175453
Collections: Летчики





	В небе

— Льоша, о чем ты думаешь? — тихо спросил Дарин и, взяв Лёшку за руку, переплел их пальцы.  
— Да так, ерунда.  
— Льо-оша-а, — потянул Дарин, — теперь точно придется отвечать.  
— Почему это теперь точно?  
— Потому что когда это действительно ерунда, ты говоришь сразу. А отмахиваться начинаешь, когда в голове что-то серьёзное.  
Лёшка беспомощно рассмеялся.  
— Не угадал. В голове и правда сплошная ерунда. Не верится, что всё это настоящее.  
— Настоящее, а как же иначе? — удивился Дарин и, бросив на Лёшку насмешливый взгляд, неожиданно обжёгся о затаившуюся в светлых глазах глухую тоску. — Льоша, ты чего?  
Не на шутку испугавшись, Дарин схватил Лёшку за плечи и сжал. Тот облизал губы и улыбнулся.  
— Ну что ты? Все в порядке.  
— Льоша, скажи мне правду, что не так? — тихо попросил Дарин.  
Казалось, Лёшка смотрел сквозь него.  
— Когда ты не вернулся из боя, я думал, что сойду с ума. Когда нашли кусок крыла твоей машины…  
— Льоша, — позвал Дарин и оборвал сам себя. Лёшка не позволял себе говорить о том времени, что они были порознь. И Дарин боялся спугнуть откровенность неловким словом или жестом. Он пытался его разговорить, но тот упорно отмалчивался.  
Лешка бесцветно улыбнулся.  
— Я тогда мало что знал о безумии. Думал, справлюсь. Отомщу — и станет легче. Но знаешь, как бы много бортов я не снимал, легче совершенно не становилось. Учёба и работа давали лишь беспамятство и забвение, но стоило остановиться хоть на миг и… — Лёшка прекратил вымучивать улыбку. — Я тогда понял, что должен что-то сделать, иначе из очередного боя просто не вернусь.  
— Льоша! — не выдержав, воскликнул Дарин, сильнее сжал плечи и едва удержался от того, чтобы не встряхнуть.  
— Не смотри на меня так. Это не было бы самоубийством. Просто чуть меньше осторожности. Не могло же мне везти всегда? — Кривая усмешка исказила правильные черты лица и пропала. — Я не успел дойти до того, чтобы привести свой план в исполнение. Мэтт рассказывал Юпитеру про секс-эмуляторы, в которых можно воссоздать любую личность. И я подумал: почему бы и нет. Мне было нужно возвращаться к тебе, иначе всё не имело смысла.  
Дарин одними губами позвал Льошку по имени, но тот знал его ничуть не хуже и только криво усмехнулся.  
— Психиатр по мне плачет, ага. Ты прав. Но тогда мне хотелось, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Я был уверен, что мне никто не может помочь.  
— Льоша, а психолог? — хрипло спросил Дарин.  
— Я был у него, и не раз: регулярные проверки никто не отменял. Но кто из нас не выучил, что надо сказать, чтобы пройти проверку?  
— Но он же должен был знать...  
— Он знал, но моё состояние было обычным явлением после потери лётной пары. Но я, наверное, не хотел, чтобы мне помогали. Мне казалось, что я предам тебя, если… если…  
— Если вдруг продолжишь жить обычной жизнью? — тихо спросил Дарин. Впрочем, ответ ему не был нужен, он и без того его знал, а потому и дожидаться не стал. — Ты бы не хотел, чтобы я поступал так же, а сам, какой пример ты мне подаёшь?  
— Дарин, я просто не мог, — шепотом ответил Лешка. — Всё понимал головой, но не мог. И помощи не хотел. И пример совершенно дурной. Никогда так не поступай.  
— Ты не дашь мне повода, — отозвался Дарин с той уверенностью, с которой говорят о непреложных истинах. Он притянул Лёшку к себе и крепко обнял, давая возможность уткнуться в него и хотя бы при нём не держать спину.  
Лёшка ответил на объятия, да так, что непонятно стало, как ребра у Дарина не затрещали.  
— Приложу все силы.  
— А в отпуск тебя отправить не пытались?  
— Пытались, но я отказался. Понимаешь, я бы двинулся без дела, а так мне было на что отвлечься. Бенгау свалил на меня молодняк. И постоянно гонял сдавать дополнительные тесты на допуск к полётам.  
— Надо будет проставиться: я ему теперь должен. Но с тестами это он зря.  
— Прости, — всхлипнул Лешка.  
— За что?  
— За безответственность и за то, что не берёг себя как следует.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Дарин крепче обнял Лешку, словно через прикосновение пытался убедить в реальности происходящего. — Не за что просить прощения. Не уверен, что я в схожей ситуации вёл бы себя по-другому.  
Его сильный, никогда не сдающийся Лёшка плакал, как не позволял себе, наверное, никогда. Дарин гладил его по спине и не торопил. Он по себе знал: иногда напряжение можно выплеснуть только так, пропустив через себя, выплеснув слезами или криком до сорванного горла.  
— Льоша, я с тобой. И буду с тобой. Хочешь, мы уйдем с военной службы? Я могу.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел Дарину в глаза. На какое-то мгновение тому подумалось, что Лёшка согласится, но нет: он медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет, не хочу. Но думаю, что нам обоим надо будет научиться с этим жить. — Лёшка облизал губы. — Мы ведь справимся?  
— Да, — твердо отозвался Дарин, — не сомневайся. Но мы сделаем всё, чтобы эти новые навыки нам никогда не пригодились.  
Лёшка серьёзно кивнул, а потом потянулся и крепко поцеловал Дарина. Напористо, так, как обычно не позволял себе, словно доказывал, что происходящее ему не снится. И Дарин ответил — жарко, жадно, давая почувствовать Лёшке свою в нем потребность. Тот подался, поплыл, уступил, и из плеч постепенно начало уходить то чудовищное напряжение, выгнать которое Дарин уже отчаялся.  
Они прервались, только когда заныли губы и воздуха в лёгких совсем не осталось.  
— Так что там с эмулятором? — вспомнил Дарин.  
— Я создал в программе тебя, — тихо отозвался Лешка, погладил его по щеке и беспомощно улыбнулся. — Помнишь, мы всегда хотели здесь побывать. Чтобы только небо над головой, море от края до края, ты и я.  
— И ты загрузил вид, похожий на это место, в программу.  
Дарин не спрашивал, утверждал. И ответа ждать не стал, взял лицо Лешки в ладони, а потом больно укусил его за губу.  
— Ай! Дарин! Что ты творишь?  
— Доказываю тебе, что я — настоящий. И место настоящее. И всё осталось позади. — Дарин мягко поцеловал Лёшку, словно нежностью пытался загладить недавний укус. — Веришь?  
— Не распробовал, — хмыкнул тот, выпустил Дарина из объятий и, взяв за руку, сплел пальцы. — Пойдем. В эмуляции я ничего толком не видел, я больше обнимал... — Лешка тряхнул головой, словно отгонял незамысловатым жестом наваждение. — Посмотрим вместе?  
За Лешку было мучительно больно. Дарин прекрасно понимал, что пряталось за неловкой попыткой завершить разговор, и не собирался ему мешать. Главное он успел выяснить, остальные подробности не стоили того, чтобы Лешка переживал их повторно, удовлетворяя болезненное желание Дарина знать, что было в его отсутствие. К тому же одно дело помочь выплеснуть накопившееся, и совсем другое — надавить чуть сильнее и навредить.  
— Давай. Тем более, ты будешь смеяться, но в плену я обещал себе, что если выберусь, обязательно начну исполнять задуманное нами, не откладывая в долгий ящик. По ночам, когда не спалось, я представлял, как привезу тебя сюда и как это всё будет...  
Они брели по воде, но казалось, что идут по небу. В море отражалась бескрайняя синева и алые всполохи заката. Дарин всё присматривался к Лёшке, но тот больше не выглядел таким потерянным, как совсем недавно, до разговора. Он улыбался глазами и крепко держал Дарина за руку.  
— Похоже на то, что тебе представлялось?  
— Не идёт ни в какое сравнение с настоящим. Льоша, мы никогда не умрём. Веришь?  
Лёшка выпрямил ладонь, оттопырил в стороны мизинец и большой палец и покачал ладонью из стороны в сторону, будто крыльями махнул, мол, повторяй за мной — и рука взлетела вверх навстречу небу.  
Дарин рассмеялся и повторил маневр. Вопреки всему Лёшка ему верил. И это было самое главное.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
